Amaranth: Immortal Love
by Devil Foxie
Summary: Dunia ini memiliki aturannya sendiri. Siapa pun yang bermaksud melanggar aturan tersebut, harus siap dengan konsekuensinya ... / Momo, Ochako, Katsuki, dan Shouto; empat entitas dari dua ras yang berbeda kini harus terikat dalam satu cerita bersama. Takdir yang akan menuntun sampai ke penghujung sana. / Jika tidak saat ini, mungkin ... mungkin suatu saat nanti ...
1. Prolog

Gunung Hikoori yang semula damai itu kini tengah dilanda kerusahan. Pegunungan berhawa dingin, yang kadang suhunya mencapai minus, merupakan tempat tinggal para peri yang dipimpin oleh Raja Todoroki. Tak ada ras lain selain peri. Tak ada keributan tak perlu. Raja Todoroki dikatakan memerintah dengan tangan besi, tapi kenyataannya, tindak-tanduknya masih masuk ke dalam kontrol sang permaisuri. Todoroki Rei, Sang Permaisuri, begitu dicintai oleh rakyat peri. Karena itulah, meski sebagian besar kaum peri yang tinggal di sana tak menyukai sang raja, tak ada satu peri pun yang berpikiran untuk melakukan kudeta.

Jika tak ada insiden penyerangan oleh kaum peri dari lembah gelap, diperkirakan pemerintahan Raja Todoroki akan segera digantikan oleh sang putra mahkota. Sifat sang putra mahkota yang jauh lebih tenang ketimbang sang ayah, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang dikagumi dan diharapkan untuk memerintah kerajaan dalam waktu yang lama. Selain itu, gabungan kekuatan api yang dimiliki sang raja, serta kekuatan es yang dimiliki oleh permaisuri membuat Todoroki Shouto digadang-gadang sebagai penerus yang tak akan terkalahkan.

Namun, di atas langit selalu ada langit, bukan?

"Shouto_-sama_!"

"Midoriya! Jangan lengah!"

Shouto mengubah ukuran tubuhnya menjadi lebih besar dan kemudian meniupkan angin dingin untuk menghalau beberapa peri yang berusaha menjatuhkan kerajaannya. Shouto mendecih melihat situasi istananya yang mulai tak beraturan. Bagaimana dengan di luaran sana? Bagaimana dengan para penduduknya?

"Shouto_-sama_! Anda harus cepat menyingkir dari sini! Sebelum situasi makin tak terkendali," ujar Midoriya Izuku dengan sayap-sayap kecilnya yang mengepak dalam kepanikan. "Setidaknya, meski hanya Anda …."

"Apa maksudmu, Midoriya? Kaupikir kita akan kalah menghadapi para pemberontak ini? Kita yang lebih mengenal seluk beluk istana! Pasti akan ada cara untuk—"

"KYAAA! Shouto_-samaaa_!"

Shouto dan Izuku langsung memasang wajah waspada. Di hadapan mereka, sesosok peri mungil seukuran Izuku terbang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Shouto. Setelah memastikan bahwa peri perempuan tersebut aman, Shouto menyibakkan tangan dan api panas langsung membakar para pengejar.

"Ochako, kau tidak apa-apa?" Izuku mengulurkan tangan untuk memastikan kondisi sang peri perempuan.

Uraraka Ochako mengangguk. Sejenak, ia tampak lega, tapi kemudian, ia kembali panik.

"Tidak, tidak! Bukan waktunya santai! Yang Mulai Ratu …!"

Shouto menghentikan serangan saat didengarnya laporan dari Ochako. Dia menoleh dari balik bahu dan seolah menjadi aba-aba, Ochako mengepakkan sayap dan terbang mendekat ke arah wajah Shouto. Tangannya bergerak-gerak panik.

"Yang Mulia Ratu ada di sayap barat istana!"

Istana Kerajaan Todoroki merupakan kerajaan yang luas. Bangunannya sendiri tak berbeda jauh dari kerajaan-kerajaan yang didirikan manusia pada umumnya. Peri tingkat tinggi memang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah tubuhnya menjadi seukuran manusia dan karena itulah, memiliki istana dengan ukuran yang besar akan jauh lebih praktis. Selain itu, istana ini mampu menampung peri dalam jumlah banyak jika terjadi sesuatu. Naas, hal itu malah dimanfaatkan oleh para peri pemberontak untuk mengurung banyak peri dalam satu tempat dan kemudian melakukan pembantaian.

"Cepat! Cepat, Shouto_-sama_!" seru Ochako yang kini bertengger di bahu kiri Shouto sementara sang putra kerajaan berlari menggunakan kedua kaki manusianya. "Yang Mulai Ratu~!" Ochako memejamkan mata sementara tangan kecilnya menggengam baju Shouto erat-erat.

Di bahu kanan Shouto, Izuku tampak tak kalah panik. Dengan suara bergetar ia berkata, "B-Bagaimana dengan Yang Mulia Raja? Beliau ada di mana?"

"Aku tak tahu!" jawab Ochako setengah berteriak. "Saat aku sedang bersama Yang Mulia Ratu, Yang Mulia Raja sudah tak terlihat di mana pun …."

"Ta-tapi—tidak mungkin Yang Mulai Raja dikalahkan begitu saja, 'kan?" ujar Izuku dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

Shouto menggemeretakkan gigi. Ia masih berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, menyusuri lorong-lorong istana. Sesekali, ia bertemu para peri yang kewalahan dan memberikan intsruksi pada mereka untuk meninggalkan istana dan mencari perlindungan ke kota terdekat. Meski itu bukan perjalanan yang mudah bagi para peri untuk menuruni pegunungan sampai ke kaki bukit, setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang menunggu dibunuh.

Dalam perjalanan sampai ke bagian barat istana, Shouto dengan dibantu Izuku dan Ochako juga berhasil menghalau banyak peri pemberontak. Beberapa peri pemberontak itu ada yang mampu memperbesar wujudnya. Meski demikian, Shouto sendiri merasa bahwa para peri yang mampu memperbesar wujudnya itu bukanlah peri tingkat tinggi. Ada yang salah. Ada yang tak beres. Sepertinya para pemberontak ini menggunakan kekuatan sihir.

"Di sinikah, Uraraka?"

"Iya!"

Shouto langsung masuk ke dalam satu ruangan yang sebelah pintunya sudah lepas dari engsel. Ia mengernyit melihat banyak peri yang ia kenali sebagai rakyat bergelimangan di lantai—bercampur dengan sosok para peri pemberontak. Ada yang wajahnya tak berbentuk, ada yang sayapnya terkoyak, bahkan ada yang anggota tubuhnya terlepas. Bau anyir darah peri menyelubungi ruangan yang penerangannya sudah tak berfungsi tersebut.

Shouto mengempaskan tangan dan menciptakan api berkobaran di kayu-kayu patah yang ada di lantai. Seketika, baik Shouto maupun Ochako dan Izuku dapat melihat satu sosok seukuran manusia yang tengah terduduk santai di tempat yang bagaikan singgasana. Di atas pangkuan sosok tersebut, terdapat sosok lain berukuran sama yang tampak berbaring dengan tenang.

"Ah," ujar sosok tersebut sembari menyangga wajah dengan sebelah tangan, "Pangeran Todoroki, hm?"

Shouto memperbesar api di sekelilingnya. Bersamaan dengan menguatnya api, kedua sosok di hadapannya semakin terlihat jelas. Emosinya membuncah.

"IBUU!"

"Yang Mulia Ratu!" pekik Ochako panik saat melihat sosok yang tengah berbaring di pangkuan sang sosok mengerikan itu adalah Todoroki Rei.

Todoroki Rei—dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang lunglai seakan sudah tak bernyawa.

"Hmm, Ratu, ya …." Sosok itu mencabut sayap peri Rei yang tak bisa melakukan perlawanan. Lalu, layaknya itu adalah suatu camilan yang lezat, ia pun mengunyah sayap tersebut sebelum menjilati bibir dan ujung ibu jarinya. "Padahal ia bisa jadi tangan kananku—andai ia tak melawan …."

_Peri? Bukan …._

"Kau—"

"Aku akan berpikir ulang untuk menyerang jika menjadi kau."

Sosok di hadapan mereka itu mengibaskan tangan. Seketika, Shouto terlempar hingga menabrak dinding di samping pintu masuk. Api yang dihasilkan Shouto pun sanggup dipadamkan oleh angin barusan. Tidak seharusnya api mati sebegitu mudahnya oleh terpaan angin—sebaliknya, api itu seharusnya makin membesar. Namun, angin barusan begitu kuatnya hingga Shouto sesaat merasa sesak napas.

Tak lama, api kebiruan mulai menerangi mereka. Api itu menyala dengan membakar kayu-kayu dan mayat-mayat peri secara merambat. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara benda jatuh terdengar diikuti dengan penampakan tubuh sang ratu yang sudah teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Lalu, sosok mengerikan itu kini tak lagi sendiri. Ada dua orang lagi di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Salah seorang yang ada di sisi kanan itu menunjukkan api kebiruan dari tangannya dan yang seorang lagi memiliki wajah yang ditutupi potongan tangan hingga tak bisa dilihat jelas ekspresinya. Aura yang dipancarkan keduanya tak kalah mengintimidasi. Namun, sudah pasti sosok yang berada di tengah itulah orang yang paling harus diwaspadai.

"Shouto_-sama_ …," ujar Ochako sambil memeriksa kondisi Shouto. Air matanya mulai mengambang di pelupuk mata. Namun, ia tampak berusaha keras menahannya. Meski demikian, sesekali Ochako akan menengok ke arah sosok ratu yang baru saja ditendang layaknya sampah oleh para kawanan pemberontak tersebut. Tak ada yang bisa Ochako lakukan selain menutup mata. Ia hanya … seorang peri kelas bawah yang tak memiliki kekuatan untuk bertarung.

"B-Bagaimana ini? Apa yang … harus kita … lakukan?" Izuku mulai berbicara terpatah-patah. Tak jauh beda dengan Ochako, air matanya juga sudah menggenang.

Shouto menatap sosok ibunya yang tampak tak berdaya. Matanya sesaat terlihat sendu. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan ibunya. Meski ibunya sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa sekalipun!

Shouto pun memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Saat ketiga orang itu terkejut dan lengah, ia melancarkan es dari kaki kirinya. Es itu menjalari lantai yang tak rata oleh puing sampai ke tempat ratu. Begitu es tersebut hendak dicairkan oleh api biru, Shouto mengeluarkan api dari tangan kirinya. Api biru dan api merah itu saling beradu kekuatan.

Di saat yang sama, baik Izuku maupun Ochako yang diberkahi kecepatan segera terbang menuju kedua musuh yang lain. Tentu saja itu suatu serangan yang layaknya bunuh diri. Namun, Shouto tak akan membiarkan mereka terluka!

Shouto menggunakan es tersebut untuk membungkus tubuh sang ibu. Kemudian es itu ia gerakkan sedemikian rupa hingga sosok sang ibu terangkat oleh es yang semakin lama semakin tinggi—menembus langit-langit hingga melubangi atap.

Ochako yang berusaha menyibukkan sang pria yang wajahnya ditutupi oleh tangan mendadak diraup oleh Shouto. Demikian pula dengan Izuku. Kali ini, es itu kembali muncul di bawah kaki Shouto, siap membawanya keluar istana melalui atap yang dilubangi.

"Kaupikir kami akan membiarkanmu? Naif sekali!"

Api biru dan hawa racun bergabung dan menyelubungi es di bawah kaki Shouto. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi es tersebut untuk lumer. Shouto mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Saat itulah, dia berkata dengan cepat,

"Uraraka! Midoriya! Dengarkan aku! Makhluk-makhluk ini bukan sekadar peri! Mereka menggunakan sihir yang berbeda dengan sihir yang mungkin dimiliki oleh kaum peri! Mungkin … penyihir!" ujar Shouto setengah berbisik sembari melirik ke arah sosok yang tampak bagaikan pimpinan pemberontak.

"Apa kata Anda barusan?" tanya Izuku dengan mata terbelalak. "Penyi—"

"Tak ada jalan lain!"

"T-Tidak! Shouto_-sama_! Apa yang—"

"Mereka tidak akan repot-repot mengejar kalian!" Shouto yang hampir kembali menyentuh lantai, menggenggam Ochako dan Izuku erat-erat sebelum melempar keduanya ke langit. "PERGIIIII!"

"Ti—"

"OCHAKO!" Izuku menarik tangan Ochako dan kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya secepat yang ia bisa untuk melewati lubang di langit-langit dan menuju bagian luar istana. Keduanya mengikuti jalur es yang membawa tubuh Yang Mulia Ratu entah sampai ke mana.

Sesuai dugaan Shouto, tak ada satu pun dari ketiga orang itu yang mengejar Ochako dan Izuku. Keduanya terengah di tengah-tengah dinginnya hawa pegunungan. Begitu kesadaran kembali menguasai dan mengempas ketegangan yang sejenak dirasakan, Ochako dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Izuku.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?! Kita tidak seharusnya meninggalkan Shouto-_sama_! Kita harus kembali! Aku—!"

"Ochako!" Izuku mencengkeram kedua pundak Ochako. "Dengarkan aku!"

Saat itu, Ochako bisa melihat kilat keseriusan di mata Izuku. Izuku sehari-harinya selalu tampak cengeng dan penuh ketakutan, tapi mengenalnya sejak kecil membuat Ochako tahu bahwa meski penakut, Izuku bukanlah pecundang. Bahkan, saat air mata masih membasahi wajahnya, Izuku telah memikirkan hal-hal yang tak terpikirkan oleh Ochako sebelumnya.

"Shouto_-sama_ bilang, para pemberontak ini menggunakan sihir yang bukan sihir murni para peri," ujar Izuku susah payah—ia tampak berjuang menahan keinginan untuk menangis keras-keras sekaligus menahan hawa dingin yang mulai membuat bibirnya pucat dan kaku.

Ochako mengangguk. Ia mendengar jelas ucapan Shouto tadi sebelum melempar keduanya.

"Penyihir!"

Ochako menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan.

"Penyihir harus dilawan dengan penyihir lain!" jelas Izuku kemudian. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau … pergi! Cari penyihir yang bisa membantu kita mengusir orang-orang ini!"

"Bagaimana dengan kau, Deku?!" ujar Ochako yang memanggil Izuku dengan nama panggilannya sejak kecil.

Saat itu, tatapan Izuku mengarah pada es yang diciptakan Shouto, yang menjulang sampai ke langit gelap yang tertutup kabut. Es itu tak akan mencair dalam hawa dingin yang membekukan seperti ini. Setidaknya, tidak dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku akan memastikan kondisi Yang Mulia Ratu!"

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu dan kita—"

Mendadak suara ledakan yang diikuti suara gemuruh runtuh terdengar dari arah istana. Ochako refleks menengok ke arah sumber suara. Namun kemudian, ia dikejutkan oleh pegangan Izuku yang terlepas dari pundaknya dan mendorong punggungnya.

"Tak ada waktu lagi, Ochako! Cepatlah!"

Ochako sejenak ragu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti rencana Izuku. Keduanya pun terbang ke arah berlainan secepat yang mereka bisa. Sebetulnya, perjalanan ke arah kota mungkin akan berisiko, tapi tidak lebih berisiko dibandingkan tetap berkeliaran di sekitar istana ketika musuh masih ada di dalamnya. Izuku memilihkan rute yang lebih aman bagi Ochako dan Ochako merasa bahwa ia tak bisa menyia-nyiakannya!

_Tak ada waktu lagi_—kata Izuku tadi. Dan itu benar.

Secepat yang ia bisa, Ochako mengepakkan sayap mungilnya. Ia belum berada jauh dari halaman istana saat mendadak sebuah es besar menyembul dari arah barat istana. Es itu bagaikan duri yang menusuk istana. Ochako sedikit memekik karena suara keras yang ditimbulkan bersamaan dengan munculnya es tersebut.

"T-Todoroki_-sama_!"

Ochako menjauhkan tangannya dan telinga dan menoleh hanya untuk mendapati kawanan peri yang juga sedang dalam pelarian. Ochako kenal peri berambut merah muda ini! Hatsumei Mei.

"A-ada apa Mei?!"

Dengan kemampuannya, Mei mampu melihat sampai berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. Ochako yakin, jika ia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sekitar istana dari posisinya sekarang, ia bisa mengandalkan Mei. Namun, saat mendengarnya, Ochako tak bisa menilai apa ia merasa beruntung bisa tahu atau sebaiknya ia pergi tanpa mendengar apa pun sebelumnya.

"Todoroki_-sama_ … dalam es … beku …."

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas, Mei!"

Mei tampak kehilangan kekuatan. Sayapnya perlahan berhenti mengepak dan ia terjatuh pelan ke tanah. Ochako mengikuti Mei untuk mengguncang tubuh peri tersebut.

"Mei! Beritahu aku! Apa yang terjadi—"

Telunjuk Mei perlahan terangkat pada duri es yang membelah istana.

"Todoroki_-sama_ … seakan membekukan dirinya sendiri dalam es abadi!"

.

.

.

**AMARANTH: IMMORTAL LOVE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : My Hero Academia/**僕のヒーローアカデミア**© Kouhei Horikoshi**

_**We don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Devil Foxie (V3Yagami and Suu Foxie)**

**Genre: Friendship / Fantasy / Romance/ Hurt-Comfort / Tragedy / Angst **

.

.

.

_*****To Be Continued*****_


	2. Petal 1: Fragment of Past and Present

**AMARANTH: IMMORTAL LOVE**

* * *

Petal 1: Fragment of Past and Present

* * *

_Sesosok anak laki-laki menatap pilu pada dua sosok peri yang tergeletak di tanah. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki warna rambut yang unik, yang sesuai dengan elemennya: merah melambangkan api dan putih melambangkan es. Api dan es; sesuai dengan kekuatan yang diwariskan oleh ayah dan ibunya. _

_Todoroki Shouto adalah pangeran peri dan kerajaan Todoroki. Walaupun peri, namun Shouto lebih sering memakai wujud seukuran manusia dengan tinggi yang mencapai seratus delapan puluh sentimeter. Dia pernah berkata, dengan memakai wujud yang besarnya seukuran tubuh manusia, ia bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan lebih mudah. Salah satunya, ia bisa mengawasi kota dan para penduduknya dengan lebih cepat. _

_Saat ini, Shouto terlihat cemas menatap dua peri kecil yang tidak berdaya. Bisa ia tebak, peri-peri ini berasal dari kalangan biasa—tipe peri yang memang tidak memiliki kekuatan spesial. Shouto membawa kedua peri yang ia temukan di perjalanan pulangnya tadi ke dalam istana. Bagaimanapun, kedua peri ini juga adalah rakyat-rakyatnya. _

_Dengan setulus hati, dia rawat peri-peri itu sampai akhirnya salah satu peri tersadar. Peri yang memiliki rambut cokelat dengan wajah bundar itu menatap Shouto dengan tatapan lemah. _

"_Kau sudah sadar," ucap Shouto sambil memberikan air di cawan kecil. Tidak ada senyum, tapi wajah Shouto terlihat begitu menenangkan. "Ini, ramuan mujarab dari tabib kerajaan. Minumlah."_

_Awalnya peri itu sedikit ragu, tapi setelah melihat sekeliling, peri itu menjadi yakin kalau dia memang tengah berada di dalam istana. Laki-laki di hadapannya pun, semakin dilihat, semakin tidak asing. Tentu saja! Sang Pangeran Todoroki! Lebih dari itu, aura sang pangeran yang terkesan hangat membuat peri kecil itu menghampiri cawan kecil dan menegak airnya—sedikit terburu. _

_Usai minum, peri kecil itu terlihat senang, bisa dilihat dari caranya yang mengepakkan sayapnya dengan kencang lalu memberikan cawan kecil itu pada temannya yang masih belum sadar. _

"_Deku, ayo bangun, Deku!" panggilnya sambil mengguncang tubuh temannya. "Ini enak sekali! sekali minum tenagaku pulih kembali!" _

_Temannya tidak kunjung sadar. Peri dengan panggilan Deku itu hanya membuka matanya sedikit yang kemudian dipejamkannya lagi. _

"_BANGUN!" _

_Melihat peri kecil itu kesal membuat Shouto tertawa kecil._

"_Siapa namamu?" _

"_Ah! A-aku Uraraka—Uraraka Ochako," jawabnya sambil membungkuk. _

"_Aku—yah, hm … Todoroki Shouto." _

_._

_._

_._

Kedua mata Ochako terbuka, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga dirinya bermimpi tentang bagaimana pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Shouto. Ochako merenggangkan tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak Ochako mencari sosok penyihir dan entah sudah berapa lama Ochako tidak mendengar kabar apa pun dari pihak istana; baik tentang Deku… maupun tentang Shouto.

Ochako melanjutkan perjalanan. Peri kecil ini terbang ke arah barat. Dia berharap bisa menemukan penyihir andal yang dapat menolongnya. Terakhir yang Ochako tahu adalah Shouto membekukan dirinya sendiri dan itu artinya ada kemungkinan bahwa Shouto masih hidup.

Ochako berusaha menemukan penyihir andal namun tidak kunjung dapat. Setiap kali penyihir melihat dirinya, pasti hasrat ingin memakan dan menjadikannya bahan percobaan selalu muncul. Untung saja Ochako diberkahi kemampuan untuk terbang dan menemukan tempat persembunyian dengan sangat cepat.

Hari berganti hari. Bulan berganti bulan. Musim pun sudah berubah. Di musim panas, udara di daerah perkotaan akan menjadi sangat panas. Di daerah yang dikelilingi gunung, selain panas, udaranya juga lembap. Ochako akan merasa cepat lelah ketika ia harus melakukan pencarian di tempat seperti itu, terutama karena ia berasa dari daerah pegunungan yang hawanya terbilang sejuk menuju dingin. Di musim panas, Ochako akan memilih untuk bergerak secara sembunyi-sembunyi di malam hari. Ditemani cahaya bulan dan bintang, serta tiupan lembut angin hangat, Ochako tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia bisa sebegitu menyukai situasi di malam hari yang sebelumnya sangat menakutkan baginya.

Kini cuaca sudah mulai sejuk. Angin dingin mulai kerap bertiup baik malam maupun siang. Musim gugur yang diikuti musim dingin akan segera datang. Hujan juga cukup sering turun. Selain sejuk, di saat hujan ia bisa lebih mudah kabur dari para penyihir jahat yang hendak menangkapnya.

Meski demikian, musuh Ochako tak hanya penyihir. Beberapa siluman juga ada yang berusaha memakannya—terutama para siluman kodok yang melihat Ochako sebagai santapan yang lezat. Di musim hujan, para siluman kodok ini justru sangat aktif.

"Setidaknya siluman kodok itu lebih mudah dihindari ketimbang para penyihir. _Yosh_!" Ochako mengepakkan sayapnya kuat-kuat. "Aku tak akan kalah! Aku akan menemukan penyihir hebat yang mau membantuku menyelamatkan Kerajaan Todoroki!"

Perjalanan Ochako pun terus berlanjut tanpa ada waktu untuk beristirahat secara benar.

.

.

.

Sampai di sinilah Ochako berada, sebuah desa penyihir dengan tingkatan yang lebih tinggi. Aura penyihir terasa begitu menekan bagi Ochako; terkadang menyesakkan. Menakutkan! Peri kecil itu bersembunyi dari pohon ke pohon, berusaha untuk mencari penyihir hebat. Satu hal yang mendadak terpikirkan oleh peri mungil ini: Bagaimana caranya agar dia tahu bahwa penyihir tersebut hebat atau tidak? Bagi Ochako, semua penyihir tampak sama! Aura mereka sama-sama menakutkan!

Ochako mulai putus asa. Dia terpuruk dan mengubur wajahnya di bunga yang mekar di pohon tempat ia singgah. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya hingga menjadi posisi berbaring. Cahaya matahari yang menelusup di antara daun dan dahan membuat Ochako menarik tangan untuk menutup matanya.

"Aa~ Shouto-_sama_, Deku … apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Ochako menelan ludah dan kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sampai kapan ia harus melakukan perjalanan ini? Apa sebaiknya ia kembali saja ke Gunung Hikoori? Kalau beruntung, mungkin ia bisa menemukan Deku. Deku pasti tahu cara menemukan penyihir yang hebat!

"Kau sudah dengar?" ucap suara yang terasa asing di telinga Ochako. Tampaknya entitas tak dikenal itu tengah berbicara di bawah pohon. Ochako langsung terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

Ochako penasaran. Ia memutuskan untuk mengintip dengan memanjangkan kepalanya. Masih dari tempatnya yang tersembunyi, Ochako bisa melihat para penyihir muda yang cantik. Dipasangnya telinganya baik-baik.

"Momo! Lagi-lagi dia menjadi yang nomor satu di desa ini! Menyebalkan!"

"Auranya mengerikan—"

Ochako mati-matian menahan tawa mendengar pernyataan barusan. Andai penyihir itu tahu bagaimana anggapan makhluk lain terhadap sosok penyihir, tak peduli siapa pun penyihir itu.

"—tidak bersahabat! Walau cantik, tapi wajahnya selalu terlihat murung, sama sekali tak enak dilihat!" ucap penyihir lainnya.

"Anehnya, dengan aura yang tidak bisa didekati begitu, dia bisa dekat sekali dengan Katsuki! Apa-apaan coba?"

"Iyuh~ karena itu dia jadi sombong!"

"Eh, _sstt_, orangnya datang!"

Tatapan Ochako kini tertuju pada sosok yang para penyihir itu bicarakan. Perempuan cantik berwajah datar berjalan dengan anggun melewati beberapa penyihir lainnya. Dia menggenggam sebuah benda berbentuk seperti piala. Ochako tak dapat membaca tulisan yang tertera di piala itu, tapi sekali melihat penyihir tersebut, Ochako merasa perempuan yang sedang dipergunjingkan tersebut memang adalah seorang penyihir yang hebat.

Ochako mengepakkan sayap dengan cepat, dan pipinya menggembung lebih bulat dari biasa. Saat seperti ini, artinya Ochako tengah menghadapi sesuatu yang membuat dirinya antusias. Tanpa ragu, Ochako mulai terbang untuk mengikuti wanita tersebut.

Ochako tahu ia tidak bisa langsung menghadang. Dia sedang berada di desa para penyihir—akan sangat gegabah jika ia menunjukkan diri terang-terangan. Lagipula, ia sudah mengingat wajah si penyihir berbakat, ia pasti akan segera menemukannya meski sempat kehilangan selama beberapa saat.

Ochako menunggu waktu hingga penyihir perempuan itu sendirian. Dirasa suasana sudah aman, Ochako mengikuti penyihir perempuan berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut dikuncir kuda itu dengan lebih terang-terangan. Sayapnya yang berjumlah empat itu mengepak cepat, siap berbelok ke tikungan tempat sang penyihir perempuan hilang dari pandangannya.

Baru saja Ochako berbelok— "_KYAAAA_!" — wajah penyihir penyihir perempuan itu muncul tepat di hadapan Ochako. Matanya melotot dan alisnya turun tajam.

"Kamu mengikuti saya."

Ochako yang menutup wajah memakai lengannya perlahan menurunkan lengannya dan menatap lawan bicaranya. Perempuan di hadapannya berkacak pinggang sebelah. Pialanya dipanggul di sebelah pundak.

"A-apakah kau Momo?"

"Ada perlu apa?"

Ochako menatap penyihir perempuan itu dengan rasa emosi yang bercampuran, antara lega, bersyukur, sedih, putus asa, dan pasrah.

"Huaaaa! Syukurlaaah, akhirnya aku menemukannyaaa!" Ochako menangis keras-keras. Kelelahan yang ditahannya selama melakukan perjalanan dan pencarian seakan membuncah keluar.

Tak lama setelah Ochako mulai menangis, penyihir perempuan itu tak lagi memasang wajah galak. Ekspresinya melunak—bercampur kepanikan yang lucu. Sesaat, penyihir yang dipanggil Momo itu tak lagi terlihat menakutkan.

"E-eh … tunggu—"

"Akhirnya … akhirnya aku menemukan penyihir hebaat!"

Ochako belum terlihat akan berhenti. Seakan takut ada yang akan mendengar, Momo langsung menyambar dan memasukkan Ochako ke dalam tasnya. Momo tampak terburu-buru berlari ke suatu arah. Ochako mengeluarkan kepalanya dari tas dan tepat saat itu, mereka memasuki kawasan yang dipenuhi pepohonan rindang. Di tengah-tengah tempat yang bagaikan hutan kecil tersebut, terdapat sebuah pondok mungil dengan nuansa merah. Ochako menduga bahwa ini adalah tempat tinggal Momo. Tampaknya Momo memang tidak begitu dekat dengan penyihir-penyihir lain karena tempat tinggalnya pun seakan terisolisir dari yang pondok-pondok yang lain.

Begitu berada di dalam pondok, Ochako sedikit terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang meminum sebuah ramuan dengan sangat santai. Momo tak terlihat takut meski perempuan itu sekilas tampak terkejut. Ochako kira, laki-laki ini adalah kenalan Momo.

_Setidaknya perempuan ini punya teman, ya? Syukurlah!_ batin Ochako yang entah mengapa merasa sedikit lega.

"Katsuki! Sudah berapa kali saya katakan padamu, jangan seenaknya masuk ke pondok milik saya!"

"Berisik."

"Kamu—" Sebelum melanjutkan protesnya, Momo seolah teringat sesuatu. Tangannya pun langsung meraih tas dan membuka pengaitnya. "Ah, lupa …."

Begitu Ochako keluar dari tas, dia pun langsung terbang ke leher Momo untuk memeluk perempuan itu.

"Aku mohoon! Bantulah aku!"

"E-eehh?"

Baik Momo maupun laki-laki yang dipanggil Katsuki itu langsung menatap kaget pada Ochako. Tampaknya, bukan hanya karena Ochako langsung berani memeluk Momo, tapi mungkin karena peri mungil itu tak memperlihatkan ketakutan sama sekali.

"Oi, oi? Apa-apaan ini?"

"Ini pertama kalinya _sejak kejadian itu_…," komentar Momo dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, "ini pertama kalinya ada makhluk lain selain Katsuki yang mendekati saya begitu saja! Padahal mantera pelindung saya …."

Karena Momo tak melanjutkan perkataannya, Ochako pun melihat Momo dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Baru saja Ochako hendak membuka mulut, ia merasa tubuhnya melayang di luar keinginan. Leher Momo pun terpisah dari pelukan tangan-tangan mungilnya.

"Apa-apaan burung kecil ini!?" ujar Katsuki setengah membentak. Jarinya mencapit baju Ochako dan sosok Ochako pun didekatkan ke wajahnya yang sama sekali tak terlihat ramah.

"Tidak sopan! Aku ini peri! Bukan burung!" seru Ochako sewot sambil meronta-ronta. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas kencang dan kakinya menendang-nendang udara. Katsuki pun melepaskan Ochako yang kemudian melayang dengan sayapnya sendiri.

"Tadi kamu bilang pada saya untuk menolongmu, 'kan?" tanya Momo sambil menengadahkan tangan.

Seolah mengerti, Ochako pun mendarat di telapak tangan Momo. Mata cokelat Ochako berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mohon, tolong aku! Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menebus pertolonganmu! Aku mohon!" Ochako menundukkan kepala. Tangannya menggenggam roknya erat-erat.

Ochako tak tahu apa yang Momo pikirkan saat tiba-tiba saja, perempuan itu melepaskan Ochako tanpa berkata apa pun. Momo berjalan dan duduk di atas kasurnya. Kakinya ia selunjurkan lurus dan ia pun menggerak-gerakan kepala sembari memijat pundak. Gelagat Momo seolah ia hendak mengabaikan permintaan Ochako dan memilih untuk tidur.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa saya lakukan untukmu?" tanya Momo mendadak. Tak ada tatapan intimidasi, sebaliknya, di mata Ochako, tatapan Momo saat itu terlihat sangat lembut.

Ochako terbang ke arah Momo dan duduk di atas lutut yang sudah ditekuk. Tatapan keduanya kini menjadi setara.

"Aku membutuhkan kekuatan penyihir hebat untuk … pertama-tama, mencairkan es yang telah membekukan pangeran di desa peri."

Kedua mata Katsuki terbelalak ketika mendengarnya.

"Tidak! Jangan bercanda!"

Momo mengangkat satu tangannya pada Katsuki.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Momo pada Ochako.

Ochako terdiam sejenak dan mengambil napas sebelum menceritakan semuanya. Perlahan-lahan, dia mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi, sampai di ujung kejadian dan alasan kenapa Ochako berada di desa penyihir sekarang. Beberapa kali Ochako terlihat tak bisa melanjutkan, tapi ia memutuskan bahwa ia harus bercerita sedetailnya, supaya para penolongnya nanti tahu situasi yang sebenarnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apakah Shouto-_sama_ ataupun raja dan ratu … Deku juga …." Ochako terdiam. "Aku tak tahu apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba," ucap Ochako.

"Hah!? Kau tidak yakin mereka masih hidup atau sudah mati? Jadi kau menjadikan Momo untuk berbuat sesuatu yang belum tentu pasti? Sia-sia? Hah!?" ujar Katsuki kesal.

"Setidaknya, aku berharap bahwa Shouto-_sama_ masih hidup! Kau bisa tidak sih kalau bicara tidak usah marah-marah? Telingaku sakit!" geram Ochako.

Momo mengeluarkan bola kristal dari tas cokelatnya dan mengucapkan mantera. Sekejap saja, Ochako bisa melihat pemandangan sebuah istana. Istana itu tak lagi memperlihatkan kemegahannya. Istana itu dilingkupi kabut tebal dan gelap—pemandangan yang terlihat di sana begitu dinginnya. Sebuah bongkahan es yang sangat menjulang terlihat seakan membelah istana. Beberapa peri dengan penampakan yang sangat jelek terlihat berterbangan di sekitar es. Sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah es, mereka seakan tertawa meski suaranya tak dapat terdengar.

"Peri hitam," gumam Ochako sambil mencengkeram bajunya. Giginya bergemeretak menahan amarah. Ingatan akan hari itu kembali terulang—tidak, Ochako tidak akan pernah lupa. Karena itulah, ia berada di sini sekarang, 'kan?

Awalnya Ochako tak sadar, tapi begitu ia menoleh, ia mendapati Momo dan Katsuki sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"A-Apa ada sesuatu?"

Momo menggeleng. Ia kembali fokus pada bola kristalnya, tatapannya begitu intens mengamati bola kristal yang tak bisa seratus persen dilihat oleh Ochako. Bagi Ochako, sesekali bola kristal itu bisa menunjukkan gambar yang seolah dikenalinya, tapi di lain waktu gambar itu mengabur dan hanya memantulkan wajahnya yang tampak semakin bulat karena terpantul di permukaan bola.

Sekonyong-konyong, Momo terdiam. Saat itulah, Ochako juga bisa melihat sesosok laki-laki yang tertidur di dalam es terpantul dalam bola kristal milik Momo. Laki-laki itu tampak tak sadarkan diri, tapi seperti kata Ochako tadi, ada kemungkinan bahwa jiwanya hanya membeku dalam naungan es yang diliputi misteri.

"Sho-Shouto-_sama_ …."

"Peri kecil, siapa namamu?" tanya Momo.

Uraraka mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola kristal Momo. Ia menelan ludah supaya suaranya bisa terdengar lebih jelas. Tidak, Ochako tak akan menangis!

"U-Uraraka Ochako."

"Uraraka-_san_, ya? Baiklah." Momo menggerakkan tangan dan dalam sekejap, bola kristal itu tak lagi memperlihatkan apa pun. Momo kemudian berdiri dari kasur dan membawa bola kristalnya untuk diletakkan di salah satu rak.

"Saya akan membantumu," ucap Momo seolah ada rasa kewajiban untuk menolong peri tersebut.

"Jangan mulai gila, Momo!" protes Katsuki.

"Saya akan pergi, dengan atau tanpamu," ujar Momo tegas. "Lagi pula, meski hanya melalui bola kristal, sesaat saya merasa bahwa yang menimpa desa peri itu tak hanya ulah peri hitam semata."

"Apa maksudmu?" cecar Katsuki dengan wajah yang semakin terlihat dipenuhi amarah.

Momo masih tampak tenang saat menjawab, "Penyihir."

Mata Katsuki terbelalak. Kemudian, Katsuki dan Momo saling adu tatap, sampai akhirnya Katsuki-lah yang mengalah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Hhh, aku tidak ikut-ikutan, terserah kau saja!" Setelah itu, Katsuki pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Dia itu kenapa?" tanya Ochako.

Momo tersenyum canggung, "Biarkan saja, dia memang seperti itu."

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar _bisa_ ikut denganku?" tanya Ochako. Ia masih tak yakin—mungkin saja pendengarannya tadi salah. Mungkin saja tadi Momo bilang ingin pergi ke rumah neneknya tapi Katsuki melarang. Namun, karena Momo tak mau dibantah, Momo bilang bahwa ia akan tetap pergi ke rumah neneknya.

Ochako memutar bola mata. Cerita khayalannya boleh juga.

Momo tampak menatap Ochako dengan rasa penasaran.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin bertanya padamu."

"E-Eh? Iya? Ada apa?" Ochako mengangguk—akhirnya ia kembali ke kenyataan.

"Apa kamu tidak takut dengan saya? Maksud saya … pertama kali kamu melihat saya, apa yang kamu rasakan—kamu pikirkan?"

"Hhmm. Yang kupikirkan … 'Ini penyihir hebat yang dibicarakan!? Syukurlah aku menemukannya!' Seperti itu …," jawab Ochako sambil berkacak pinggang. "Lalu, 'Ternyata aku juga hebat! Aku bisa menemukan penyihir hebat tanpa bantuan Deku! Benar-benar hebat!' Begitulah kira-kira~"

Mendengar jawaban Ochako membuat Momo mengerjapkan mata kemudian tertawa. "Ahahahahaha, kau menarik sekali!"

"Eh? Apa itu sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Ochako sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Seharusnya … tidak."

"Lalu kenapa …?"

Momo akhirnya berhenti tertawa sepenuhnya. Ia berdeham-deham.

"Hm. Daripada membahas soal saya … bagaimana dengan permintaanmu tadi?"

"Ah, iya! Kau benar-benar mau membantuku?"

Momo mengangguk.

"Ya. Saya akan menolongmu, tapi … kamu tahu kalau kamu memohon pada penyihir, ada imbalan yang harus kamu bayarkan pada penyihir tersebut."

"Imbalan …." Sejenak Ochako tampak bingung, tapi kemudian ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sejak awal pun, Ochako sudah mengatakannya, 'kan? "Tidak masalah! Apa pun akan kuberikan asal kau mau menolongku! Apa imbalan yang harus kuberikan?"

"Te—" Momo menghentikan kata-katanya. Tangannya ia letakkan di depan mulut. Ochako bisa melihat senyum samar yang mati-matian disembunyikan oleh Momo. "Tentu saja akan kuberitahukan padamu, tapi sebelumnya … kemarikan tanganmu."

Ochako menurut dan mengulurkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan Momo. Dari tangan yang saling bertumbukan itu, mendadak sebuah cahaya terang yang nyaris membutakan terlihat. Hanya sekejap dan lenyap tak sampai hitungan menit.

Begitu Ochako bisa melihat dengan jelas, di pergelangan tangan kanannya terdapat semacam tato hitam yang melingkar. Tato itu juga tampak terlihat di pergelangan tangan Momo. Namun, begitu Ochako ingin menyentuhnya, tato tersebut lenyap. Ia melirik ke arah Momo—meminta penjelasan.

"Itu adalah tanda kontrak. Ketika saya berhasil memenuhi permintaanmu dan setelah kamu membayar imbalan pada saya, tato itu akan lenyap seutuhnya. Tak perlu cemas."

"Imbalannya …."

Kali ini, Momo menatap Ochako tajam. Sebuah senyum—yang lebih terlihat sebagai seringaian mengerikan—tampak di wajahnya.

"Nah, apa, ya? Mungkin saja … imbalannya adalah jiwamu?"

"Eh? Ji-Jiwaku?"

Momo mengangkat bahu.

"… Baiklah! Aku mengerti! Tak apa! Asal Shouto-_sama_ bisa diselamatkan!" ujar Ochako meneguhkan hati. "Lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan memberikan imbalan apa pun! Jiwa sekalipun—"

Tiba-tiba saja, Momo tersenyum. Senyum yang tampak polos dan tak dibuat-buat. Ochako terperangah.

"Kamu serius sekali," ujar Momo perlahan sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas kasur. "Kalau kita harus melakukan perjalanan besok, bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat sekarang?"

"Tapi—anu … imbalannya …."

"Tenang. Saya tak akan meminta jiwamu, Uraraka-_san_."

Sekali lagi, Ochako bisa melihat senyum Momo. Ada suatu kelegaan yang terpancar di wajah penyihir perempuan yang katanya selalu terlihat murung tersebut. Bagi Ochako, Momo memang masih sangat misterius, tapi saat Momo tersenyum seperti itu, Ochako sadar bahwa Momo memang benar-benar cantik!

.

.

.

Pagi baru saja datang dan Momo sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke desa peri tempat Ochako berasal. Langit masih agak gelap dan belum banyak penyihir yang berkeliaran di jalanan karena itulah Momo membiarkan Ochako untuk terbang begitu saja di dekatnya. Jika kebetulan ada penyihir yang melihat mereka, Momo akan memasang wajah kecut dan segera menyambar Ochako untuk diletakkan di pundaknya. Entah karena sihir atau apa, setiap ada yang melihat Momo, mereka akan lebih memilih membuang muka dan menjauh. Menurut Ochako, hal tersebut sangat membantu!

Sebelum mereka pergi, Momo telah menyiapkan persediaan yang sekiranya diperlukan di sepanjang perjalanan. Diperkirakan perjalanan mereka bisa mencapai nyaris seminggu dengan menggunakan sapu terbang milik Momo. Menurut pengakuan Ochako sendiri, dengan sayapnya, ia terbang hingga berbulan-bulan sebelum ia berhasil menemukan Momo. Tak terbayang perjalanan sesulit apa perjalanan yang sudah ditempuh Ochako hingga ia bisa sampai di desa penyihir.

Tempat tujuan mereka adalah Kerajaan Todoroki yang berada di Gunung Hikoori. Karena gunung itu adalah gunung dengan temperatur rendah yang berada di tempat mendakati puncak, Momo harus menyiapkan baju hangat. Walaupun dia adalah penyihir hebat bukan berarti Momo tidak bisa kedinginan. Sebaliknya, Momo tampak takjub pada Ochako yang mengaku bahwa sepanjang hari-harinya di Gunung Hikoori, Ochako tak pernah merasa kedinginan meski mengenakan baju yang terbilang minim seperti saat ini—kecuali saat salju turun.

Pada jam makan siang, Momo dan Ochako memutuskan untuk berhenti di salah satu kota. Mereka turun dari sapu terbang dan mulai mengelilingi kota untuk mencari tempat makan.

"Momo, itu—"

Saat itulah, Momo mendadak meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Ochako bukan tak paham. Selama di sapu terbang, Momo sudah mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka. Namun saat itu, Ochako tak bisa melihat siapa pun, meski hari itu sangat cerah. Sekeliling mereka hanya ada pepohonan dan kalau mereka tengah melintasi kota, Momo akan terbang sedikit lebih tinggi hingga mencapai awan. Ochako tetap tak dapat melihat sosok yang mengikuti mereka.

Dari gelagat Momo yang tampak santai, Ochako tahu bahwa yang mengikuti mereka bukanlah orang jahat. Lebih jauh, semakin terlihat bahwa Momo tahu—sangat tahu siapa yang mengikuti mereka.

Setelah sampai di kota inilah, Ochako akhirnya sadar siapa yang terus membututi mereka sejak mereka meninggalkan desa peri. Namun, karena Momo terlihat tak ingin menyapa sang _stalker_, Ochako pun memilih untuk berpura-pura tak sadar.

Setelah mereka sampai di sebuah restoran, Momo memesan makanan untuknya. Untuk Ochako, ia memesankan kue dengan madu dan buah beri dalam ukuran yang tak terlalu besar. Tentu saja Ochako menyambutnya dengan sukacita! Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, ia hanya bisa makan-makanan seadanya; buah-buah liar dari hutan, berebut madu dengan burung dan kupu-kupu, kalau beruntung ia bisa mendapat roti mentega dari manusia yang baik hati.

Namun, di balik perasaan sukacita, ada hal lain yang dirasakan oleh Ochako sekarang. Ochako tak bisa menahannya lagi! Hawa tak menyenangkan yang mengintimidasi itu benar-benar membuat Ochako tak nyaman.

"Ng … temanmu … yang keliatan seram itu …." Ochako berhati-hati, tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Momo.

Dari perkataan yang sepotong saja, Momo terlihat mengerti maksud dari ucapan Ochako. Tentu saja, topik pembicaraan mereka adalah mengenai Katsuki.

"Haha, Katsuki seram, ya?" Momo menyangga wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Tatapannya melembut. "Tapi, dia tak pernah jahat pada saya."

Ochako meninggalkan meja dan terbang ke dekat telinga Momo. Dengan suara yang seharusnya hanya bisa didengar oleh Momo, Ochako bertanya,

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"Hah? Bukan, bukan!" jawab Momo cepat sembari mengibaskan telapak tangannya. Begitu Ochako sudah kembali ke permukaan meja, Momo berdeham-deham. Ia melirik ke arah lain dan berkata dengan suara pelan. "Dia—hanya Katsuki yang tahu siapa _saya_ yang sebenarnya."

"Eh? Momo memangnya siapa?"

Momo tak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya perempuan itu malah berkata,

"Kalau tak ada Katsuki, saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Momo memberi jeda sesaat. "Meski bukan sebagai pasangan kekasih, tapi saya menyayangi Katsuki."

Ochako membentuk huruf 'O' pada bibirnya sementara Momo tertawa kecil. Momo kemudian menambahkan, "Saya tak pernah terang-terangan mengatakan itu padanya. Jadi ini rahasia, ya?"

"Hmm … baiklah! Tapi … dia berisik! Telingaku sakit! Apa dia tak bisa sedikit berempati pada kaum peri? Kalian manusia berbicara pelan saja, telinga kami sudah bisa menangkapnya sebagai suara yang cukup besar!"

Momo mengangguk-angguk seakan setuju. Katsuki memang terkenal temperamental. Walaupun begitu, penyihir laki-laki cukup populer di desa penyihir. Bagaimanapun, kata 'berbakat' itu tak mungkin hanya disematkan pada satu penyihir saja, 'kan? Dan penyihir-penyihir lain juga tidak buta untuk melihat kemampuan Katsuki. Kalau Momo adalah penyihir berbakat yang diikuti dengan kerja keras, Katsuki adalah penyihir berbakat alami. Momo paham, tapi tak sedikit pun ia pernah merasa iri pada Katsuki.

"Apa kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu padanya, Momo?"

"Itu, sih … ah! Makanannya datang!" seru Momo yang kemudian menghentikan segala pembicaraan tentang Katsuki sementara.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Petal 2: Melting Ice

**AMARANTH: IMMORTAL LOVE**

* * *

Petal 2: Melting Ice

* * *

Perjalanan yang semula diperkirakan akan mencapai seminggu itu ternyata berakhir lebih cepat dari dugaan. Momo sengaja mempercepat laju sapu terbang dan memangkas waktu tidur hanya supaya ia bisa segera sampai di kaki gunung Hikoori sebelum mencapai hari ketiga. Melalui bola kristalnya, Momo mengintip situasi Kerajaan Todoroki dan saat itulah ia tahu kalau para musuh yang dikategorikan sebagai petinggi itu akan pergi untuk melakukan penyerangan terhadap kerajaan peri yang lain. Meskipun demikian, Momo tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok para petinggi itu—jelas, ada sihir hitam yang begitu kuat yang bermain di balik semua ini.

Untuk sementara, informasi itu saja sudah cukup. Sementara mereka pergi, Momo pikir ia bisa segera melaksanakan tugasnya dengan lebih mudah tanpa perlu melakukan pertumpahan darah yang tak perlu. Meski kata pembantaian begitu melekat identik dengan para penyihir, tapi Momo tak suka mengotori tangannya jika memang bukan dalam keadaan mendesak.

Ochako yang mendengar bahwa ada kemungkinan mereka bisa menyelamatkan sang pangeran tanpa perlu bertarung menjadi sangat, sangat antusias. Semangat peri itu seakan meluap melebihi yang mampu ditampung tubuh kecilnya. Momo tidak akan kalah!

Dari kaki gunung, Momo memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko dan terlihat oleh kawanan peri hitam. Momo sempat berpikir untuk mengubah wujudnya menjadi hewan, tapi begitu ia mengecek tasnya, ia baru sadar jika ia tak membawa ramuan pengubah wujud. Ia bisa saja membuat ulang, tapi itu akan memakan waktu.

"Sebetulnya, ada juga sihir untuk mengubah wujud," ujar Momo sementara ia berjalan dengan dibantu sebuah tongkat untuk mencegahnya tergelincir ke bawah. "Tapi, itu sihir yang akan menghabiskan banyak energi. Sementara saya pikir, lebih baik saya menyimpan energi sampai di tempat tujuan."

Ochako tak membantah. Ia hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya, peri itu juga berpikiran sama seperti Momo.

"Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di sana," tambah Momo kemudian. Ia berhenti dan melihat ke langit yang tampak semakin gelap. Sesuai rencana. "Meski saya bilang mungkin semua akan berjalan lancar, kemungkinan mengenai hal-hal tak terduga itu tetap ada."

"Iya," jawab Ochako pelan.

Momo penasaran. Di tengah perjalanan mendaki, Ochako menjadi sangat diam. Semangatnya tampak padam meski hari bahkan belum berganti.

"Kamu kelelahan?"

Ochako menggeleng.

"Dingin?"

Lagi, Ochako menggeleng. Ochako berhenti bergerak maju. Mulutnya sudah hendak terbuka, tapi kemudian ia mengatupkannya lagi. Saat itulah, Momo paham. Ochako merasa takut. Meski beberapa bulan sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, kejadian traumatis tidak akan semudah itu dihilangkan. Sebetulnya Ochako bisa saja melupakan semua dan memulai kehidupannya yang baru di suatu tempat—Momo juga tak keberatan menampung peri kecil itu. Namun, Ochako kembali ke sini. Ochako kembali dengan satu tekad: Menyelamatkan Shoto-_sama_-nya.

"Shouto-_sama_ itu … pangeran yang dicintai rakyatnya, ya?" pancing Momo sambil kembali berjalan.

Begitu didengarnya suara kepakan Ochako yang mengikuti di belakang, Momo tersenyum dalam diam.

"Ya! Shouto-_sama_ itu sangat, Sangat, SANGAT, **SANGAT**, _**SANGAT, **__**SANGAT**_ mengagumkan!" ujar Ochako dengan suara keras. Begitu tersadar bahwa tindakannya itu sangat berbahaya, Ochako buru-buru menutup mulut dan terbang ke pundak Momo. "Tapi untuk kasusku, aku mengaguminya lebih dari kekaguman seorang rakyat pada pangerannya."

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana, ya," ujar Ochako sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan. "Shouto-_sama_ itu … temanku."

"… Teman?"

"Iya! Teman! Teman yang berharga!" Ochako mengangguk dan kemudian meninggalkan pundak Momo. Ia terbang mendahului Momo. "Karena itulah, kali ini aku akan menyelamatkannya!"

Momo hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Ochako. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Ochako berbalik dan menjulurkan lidah dan menggaruk kepala.

"Yaa, tak bisa dibilang aku seorang diri yang menyelamatkannya, sih …."

"Keinginan menyelamatkannya … itu datang dari dirimu, bukan dari saya." Momo tersenyum. "Kalau kamu tak berjuang mati-matian, saya juga tidak akan ada di sini sekarang, berjalan mendaki gunung untuk menyelamatkan pangeran peri."

"Ah!"

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," sambung Momo sambil menengadah. Malam itu, bulan hanya terlihat separuh. Perlahan-perlahan, cahaya yang tinggal separuh itu pun hilang tertelan awan hitam. Hanya sesekali cahayanya berhasil menerobos. Kegelapan ini akan menjadi teman mereka sekarang.

Kabut hitam tebal semakin terlihat tatkala mereka semakin mendekati puncak. Hawa terasa semakin dingin—menusuk tulang. Ditambah kala itu sudah menjelang tengah malam. Momo mengira bahwa suhu di sini sudah mendekati nol derajat meski belum sampai minus. Ia mengenakan jaketnya yang kemudian ia tambahkan mantra agar hawa dingin tak bisa masuk sama sekali. Momo juga menawarkan mantra yang sama pada Ochako, tapi Ochako bilang bahwa ia tak membutuhkannya.

Entah Ochako memang benar-benar tak merasa dingin, atau dalam pikirannya ada hal lain yang menjadi fokusnya hingga hawa dingin pun tak dirasakannya ….

Baru kali ini, Momo merasa iri pada seseorang yang belum pernah dijumpainya.

Ia iri pada Todoroki Shouto.

.

.

.

Istana Kerajaan Todoroki sudah di depan mata. Bau busuk menguar hingga mau bernapas saja rasanya sulit. Ochako bergidik. Ia menerangkan pada Momo bahwa hanya dalam beberapa bulan, Kerajaan Todoroki yang indah sudah berubah menjadi tempat menjijikan. Lendir dan kotoran di mana-mana. Tak ada taman bunga. Air mancur yang ada di halaman juga rusak dan ditumbuhi lumut-lumut. Sesemakan merajalela dan tumbuhan merambat melingkari tiap-tiap pilar yang ada.

"Ini … bukan lagi Kerajaan Todoroki …," ujar Ochako dengan alis mata yang turun. Ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya ia mengatakan hal itu. Tubuhnya kini gemetar. Bukan, Momo yakin itu bukan karena dingin.

"… Fokus, Uraraka-_san_," timpal Momo dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Saat ini, memang tak terlihat ada satu peri hitam pun di sekitar sini, tapi bukan berarti mereka tak bisa muncul sewaktu-waktu.

Momo memasang pelindung di sekitar istana sebagai tindakan jaga-jaga jika pertarungan tak dapat dihindari. Setelah itu, ia mengucapkan mantra penghilang wujud bagi dirinya dan Uraraka. Dengan ini, Momo dan Ochako menjadi tak terlihat di mata orang lain, tapi mereka masih bisa saling melihat satu sama lain. Ia berkata bahwa efek mantra ini bisa bertahan selama sekitar dua jam. Namun, efeknya bisa lenyap lebih cepat jika mereka memakan atau meminum sesuatu.

"Kamu mungkin berpikir bahwa dalam kondisi seperti ini, tak mungkin kamu akan makan atau minum apa pun, 'kan? Tapi jangan lengah, benda apa pun yang masuk mulut dan tertelan sampai ke perut tetap akan memiliki efek yang sama."

Mulut Ochako membulat. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Oh, lalu—meski tubuh kita menghilang, suara kita tetap akan terdengar. Karena itu, kita tetap harus berhati-hati."

Lagi, Ochako mengangguk. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah es yang membelah istana—tempat Todoroki Shouto berada. Tak jauh dari es yang bagaikan duri, terdapat es lainnya yang menjulang sampai ke langit. Masih seperti itu—tak berubah sejak saat terakhir Ochako meninggalkan istana. Menurut Ochako, kini hanya es itulah yang menjadi pertanda bahwa dahulu tempat ini adalah Kerajaan Todoroki.

"Es abadi, ya?" Momo menyipitkan mata sementara tangannya menyentuh dagu.

"Apa mungkin … dicairkan? Apa Shouto-_sama_ bisa diselamatkan?" tanya Ochako yang mulai terdengar ragu.

Momo menoleh ke arah Ochako dan memberikan satu senyuman bagi peri kecil itu.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti. Saya sudah berjanji akan membantu Uraraka-_san_ …."

"Mo—"

"Ada siapa di situ?!"

Baik Momo maupun Ochako langsung saja menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Kini mereka bisa melihat dua peri hitam buruk rupa terbang sembari mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa," ujar sebuah suara serak yang tak enak didengar.

"Aneh, aku yakin aku mendengar suara perempuan di dekat sini."

"Khekhe, pendengaranmu sudah bermasalah!"

"Sialan!"

Kedua peri itu pun berlalu. Namun, selama beberapa saat, Momo dan Ochako tak ada yang berani membuka suara. Komunikasi mereka lakukan dengan gerakan tubuh. Ochako sudah menunjuk ke arah es yang menjadi tempat Shouto tertidur.

Karena Momo tak bisa menggunakan sapu terbangnya, Momo pun menggunakan mantra pada tubuhnya sendiri. Momo mengkhususkan mantra tersebut pada kedua kakinya hingga ia memiliki daya lompat yang luar biasa. Dengan itu, ia dapat memanjat es besar itu tanpa halangan berarti.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Momo dan Ochako sudah berada di bagian es tempat tubuh Shouto dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Ochako menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sosok Shouto dan Momo mengangguk.

Sebetulnya, kalau mau menggunakan cara kekerasan, mungkin sihir peledak yang dikuasai Katsuki akan menjadi pilihan praktis. Namun, cara itu berisiko melukai sang pangeran yang ada di dalamnya. Karena itulah, Momo berpikir untuk mencairkan esnya sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, tapi Momo akan mengusahakan agar pekerjaannya selesai sebelum sihir menghilangkan wujud mereka habis.

Momo menggunakan sihir yang membuat telapak tangan kanannya memiliki suhu yang tinggi. Setelah itu, Momo melihat Ochako dan mengangguk seolah ingin berkata, _Saya mulai!_

Saat telapak tangan Momo yang panas bersentuhan dengan es, kepulan uap berwarna keputihan tampak keluar dan perlahan membumbung ke langit gelap. Momo meneruskan pekerjaannya sementara Ochako melihat sekeliling. Momo yang meminta agar Ochako memberitahunya kalau-kalau ada peri hitam yang mendadak muncul.

Es besar itu semakin leleh, lapisan demi lapisan. Sosok Shouto yang sebelumnya sedikit samar karena es yang tebal, kini semakin jelas terlihat. Saat itulah, Momo terhenti. Ia tak mengerti, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh saat ia memandang wajah yang tampak tenang tersebut. Ketenangan itu justru membuat sesuatu dalam diri Momo menjadi sangat berisik.

Momo menggeleng. _Fokus, Momo! Fokus!_

Tanpa terasa, Momo sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk mencairkan es di sekitar tubuh sang pangeran. Tak lama lagi, Momo yakin bahwa ia bisa segera menarik sang pangeran keluar.

Ochako terlihat semakin antusias. Meski mereka belum bisa memastikan apa Shouto masih hidup atau sudah tewas, tapi pemikiran bahwa mereka bisa mengeluarkan Shouto dari lingkupan es itu sudah membuat Ochako senang. Ia berterbangan secara sembrono di sekitar Momo.

"Sekarang!" ujar Momo yang kemudian menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menarik tangan Shouto dan memaksa tubuh pangeran itu untuk keluar dari es.

Es di sekitar Shouto berhamburan. Ochako yang melihatnya dengan mulut menganga tanpa sengaja menelan serpihan es yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat.

"Uraraka-_san_! Wujudmu—!"

"Ah? Eh—"

Di saat yang bersamaan, cahaya terang mulai muncul dari es tempat Shouto tertidur sebelumnya dan mulai menarik perhatian para peri hitam yang semula tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Keributan pun terjadi. Beberapa peri hitam tampak sudah menyadari keberadaan Ochako dan mulai menunjuk-nunjuk untuk memberitahukan kawanan mereka yang lain.

"Di sana! Di atas es itu!"

"Ada apa, ada apa?"

"Peri! Ada peri asing yang menyusup!"

Kerusuhan yang terjadi di bawah membuat Ochako terlihat panik. Shouto sudah berhasil dikeluarkan, Momo rasa, mereka bisa pergi sekarang. Tinggal mengeluarkan sapu terbangnya dan—

"Momo! Esnya!"

Cahaya putih yang sebelumnya terlihat itu seolah menelan habis es raksasa yang sudah kopong tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, dari bagian bawah, es tersebut mencair dan berubah menjadi air yang membanjiri kawasan istana. Cahaya putih itu semakin mendekati posisi Momo dan Ochako, membuat es di sekitar pijakan Momo menjadi tak stabil. Panik—sihir penghilang wujud Momo pun lenyap.

Dalam keadaan memeluk Shouto, Momo terempas dari es dan nyaris meluncur ke bawah ketika ia merasa bahwa sekitarnya mendadak menjadi terlalu hening. Begitu Momo membuka mata, waktu seakan tengah berhenti berputar. Di sekeliling mereka hanya ada cahaya putih yang membutakan dan serpihan es yang tak bergerak.

Momo menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ochako tampaknya juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

"Momo, ini …."

Alis mata Momo mengernyit. Momo yang semula mengambang dengan posisi berbaring dan memeluk Shouto perlahan memperbaiki posisinya. Kini Shouto tampak tertidur dalam pangkuan Momo.

"Saya juga tak yakin. Kita seperti terseret ke suatu penyimpangan dimensi akibat suatu sihir …."

"Sihir?" Ochako melihat sekeliling. Ia menyentuh salah satu serpihan es lalu memejamkan mata. "Seandainya ini sihir, pasti ini … sihir yang baik, ya?"

Momo mengulurkan tangan. Serpihan-serpihan es di sekitarnya tersebut sama sekali tidak dingin.

Hangat.

Saat itulah, Momo merasa pundaknya disentuh oleh sesuatu. Ia menolehkan kepala dan tak bisa tak terkejut saat melihat sosok yang bagaikan manusia salju dengan kepala dan tubuh yang bulat. Tangan dan kaki makhluk tersebut terlihat sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan kepala dan tubuhnya. Matanya bulat besar dan wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang terlihat polos tapi bukan juga senyum yang mengancam. Makhluk itu seakan tersenyum hanya karena sejak awal dia didesain demikian.

"Eh? Apa itu?" ujar Ochako sambil terbang ke dekat Momo. Sayapnya mengepak cepat dan pipinya semakin menggembung. "Lucunya!"

Makhluk itu mundur sedikit dari Momo dan kemudian menunduk hormat. Ia kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangan kecilnya dengan ekspresi yang tak berubah. Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok manusia salju itu mulai meleleh.

"Tung—"

Lelehnya manusia salju itu seakan menjadi aba-aba musnahnya sihir tak dikenal yang semula melingkupi mereka. Cahaya putih yang mengelilingi mereka lenyap dan penampakan di sekitar mereka berubah kembali menjadi Kerajaan Todoroki di malam hari. Satu hal yang sempat mereka lupakan akibat lengah: Momo sudah tak memiliki pijakan dan akan segera meluncur bebas ke bawah.

"Celaka!"

"Mo—"

Teriakan Ochako terhenti saat sebuah tangan menyambar kepalanya dari belakang. Lalu, sebelum Momo sempat mengucapkan mantra sihir, sesuatu terasa menarik tangannya dan mencegahnya terjatuh menghantam tanah. Dalam waktu yang singkat, Momo merasa ia sudah mengambang dan tengah terbang menjauh dari Kerajaan Todoroki.

Sewaktu Momo belum bisa mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi, suara kasar peri-peri hitam itu seakan masih berdengung di telinganya. Jeritan Ochako yang memintanya agar bergerak lebih cepat juga bercampur baur dan membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Di saat rasa sakit itu mencapai puncak, Momo bisa mendengar suatu ledakan keras. Lalu dengingan panjang terasa menusuk telinganya. Momo memejamkan mata erat-erat untuk mengusir segala rasa tak menyenangkan yang menggerogoti indranya. Perlahan-lahan, ia pun kembali bisa merasakan terpaan angin musim gugur yang membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Kemudian—

"_Kheh_! Mereka sudah tak akan bisa mengejar."

—satu suara yang tak asing itu membuat Momo terhentak. Saat tersadar, ia sedang duduk di sapu terbangnya dengan Shouto yang berada di belakangnya. Tentu saja bukan Momo yang menggerakkan sapu terbang tersebut. Momo menoleh.

Di sebelahnya, sosok Katsuki tengah menaiki sapu terbang yang lain. Ochako tampak berkibar di belakang Katsuki—menarik baju laki-laki itu agar tak terempas angin yang kuat.

"Katsuki!" ujar Momo yang akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan sapu terbangnya sendiri. Ia menghentikan laju sapu terbang dan menengok ke belakang sesaat. Seperti kata Katsuki, sudah tak ada yang mengejar mereka.

Beberapa meter di depan, Katsuki akhirnya berhenti. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri Momo.

"Sudah sadar?"

Momo mengangguk. Otaknya mulai berpikir cepat, menyusun kepingan kejadian agar menjadi satu cerita utuh yang bisa diterima akal sehat. Momo membelalakkan mata sebelum ia menundukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih, Katsuki," ujar Momo lamat-lamat. "Kamu sudah menyelamatkan saya, menyelamatkan kami …."

Saat itulah, Momo merasakan sesuatu di atas kepalanya. Bukan tepukan biasa karena mendadak saja kepalanya terasa berat seakan ada sesuatu yang berdiri di sana.

"Duuh! Kau bisa tidak sih tidak kasar seperti itu?!"

Katsuki mendecih. "Jangan lupa bayar imbalanmu padanya, Burung Buntal Sialan!"

"Aku bukan burung! Aku juga tidak buntal!" seru Ochako yang belum juga beranjak dari kepala Momo.

Tangan Momo kemudian terangkat dan kemudian menarik Ochako dari kepalanya. Momo memindahkan Ochako ke bahu sebelum ia mulai menggerakkan sapu terbangnya kembali—mengikuti Katsuki.

"Hei," ujar Ochako perlahan. "Terima kasih … sudah menyelamatkan Shouto-_sama_."

Momo menggeleng. "Simpan terima kasihmu, kita masih belum tahu bagaimana kondisinya."

"Shouto-_sama_ akan baik-baik saja! Aku yakin!" ujar Ochako dengan penuh percaya diri. "Saat ini pun, dia hanya tertidur. Besok … ia pasti sudah dapat membuka matanya."

"… Kamu tak terdengar senang?"

"Eh? Aku senang, kok! Sungguh!" Ochako mengibaskan tangannya sesaat sebelum menurunkannya dengan lunglai. "Maksudku … Shouto-_sama_ bisa terselamatkan saja, aku sudah merasa sangat bersyukur. Aku tak boleh serakah, 'kan? Semua ada waktunya! Tapi … Deku …."

"Deku?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak." Ochako menggeleng. "Untuk saat ini, prioritas kita adalah Shouto-_sama_. Deku juga pasti mengerti!"

Alis Momo terangkat. Namun, ia tak ingin bertanya apa-apa lagi. Hari itu, Momo sudah merasa lelah. Energinya seolah tersedot saat cahaya putih itu melingkupinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Momo," ujar Ochako sambil berhati-hati agar ia tak melepas pegangan pada Momo dan kemudian terbawa angin, "imbalan apa yang harus kubayarkan?"

"Ah itu—jadi teman saya …."

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Momo terdiam. Mukanya memerah.

"Tidak! Maksudnya … saya tak bermaksud mengatakannya secara kasual seperti itu, tapi …."

"Teman?" ulang Ochako.

"Duuh! Padahal sebaiknya saya pikir, lebih baik tunggu sampai di pondok dulu baru membahas soal ini …." Momo menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kelelahan tampak membuat otaknya sedikit tak sinkron.

"Jadi teman itu … maksudnya aku dan Momo?"

" … Ya." Momo menggangguk perlahan. "Kamu tahu, 'kan? Saya tak begitu bisa dekat dengan penyihir lain. Lalu, Uraraka-_san_ adalah orang pertama selain Katsuki yang tidak takut pada saya …."

Momo melirik sedikit ke arah Ochako dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Lalu, saya juga merasa Uraraka-_san_ adalah seorang teman yang sangat baik. Mau berjuang mati-matian demi teman yang dianggapnya berharga …." Momo menengok ke belakang—ke arah Shouto yang masih tertidur. "Karena itulah, saya …."

"Teman …!" Mata Ochako membulat dan berbinar-binar. "Iyaaa! Aku mau jadi temannya Momo!" seru Ochako sambil kemudian memeluk leher Momo. "Momo tidak perlu khawatir akan kesepian lagi! Aku—Uraraka Ochako—ini akan menjadi teman Momo!"

"U-Uraraka-_san_ …," ujar Momo yang sejujurnya merasa sangat senang. Namun, karena ia harus menahan perasaannya, Momo pun hanya bisa tersenyum seadanya.

"_Tsk_, _tsk_."

Ochako yang terbang ke depan mata Momo memaksa Momo untuk menghentikan sapu terbangnya secara mendadak. Setelah memeriksa bahwa Shouto masih baik-baik saja di tempatnya, tatapan Momo kini kembali teralih pada Ochako yang sudah mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Karena kita sudah menjadi teman, panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Ochako' saja!"

"H-Ha—Ocha—" Momo lagi-lagi menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"O-cha-ko!" ujar Ochako sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya. "Ayo!"

"O-chaa—Uraraka-_san_!"

"_Buuu_!" Ochako berkacak pinggang. "Ochako, Momo, Ochako!"

Jantung Momo seakan berdentam-dentam sedemikian kuat. Saat itu, gemuruh di langit membuat situasi tak menjadi lebih baik. Momo menarik napas—ia harus tenang. Tenang! Hanya memanggil nama saja! Bukan suatu hal yang sulit, harusnya. Anggap saja ia tengah merapal mantra! Mulut Momo sudah membentuk 'o' dan tatapannya begitu intens.

"O—"

Ochako mengangguk-angguk antusias. "Ng! Ng!"

"_OCHAKOURARAKA-SAN_! Aaa! Aku tidak bisaa! Susah sekalii!"

Ochako mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Momo semakin panik. Ia kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit sesaat. Begitu matanya kembali terbuka, Momo memandang ke arah tangannya yang kini tengah menggenggam gagang sapu terbang.

"… O … chako … _san_ …," ujar Momo akhirnya dengan suara yang teramat pelan.

Tidak ada respons dari Ochako. Begitu Momo mengangkat kepalanya, ia bisa melihat Ochako yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Sebetulnya, -_san_ itu juga sudah tidak diperlukan," ujar Ochako sambil menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang punggung. "Tapi, untuk sekarang … begitu juga tidak apa-apa!"

"Urara—ah! Ochako-_san_ …." Mata Momo tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Mulai sekarang! Kita adalah teman! Aku dan Momo! Oh—"

Tangan kanan Ochako bercahaya, demikian pula dengan tangan Momo. Sesaat, tato hitam itu kembali muncul sebelum terurai dan seakan terbawa angin terbang ke langit. Ochako dan Momo spontan menengadah.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terbang, Momo sama sekali tidak sadar. Bintang-bintang masih setia berkelap-kelip tapi langit yang semula hitam, perlahan menunjukkan warna ungu kemerahan.

"OI! KALIAN NGAPAIN BERDIAM DI SANA?!"

"Oh, gawat! Kita harus segera menyusul Katsuki!"

"Uh~ dia berisik sekali! Tidak bisa lihat orang senang, apa?"

"Hahaha! Katsuki memang seperti itu! _Saa_—"

Pagi akan segera datang. Hari baru akan segera dimulai ….

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
